1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a machining method using a multiple workpiece mounting device for manufacturing structures such as those used as components in mass manufactured products, and particularly to a machining method using a multiple workpiece mounting device for manufacturing irregular structures.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the advancement in manufacturing technologies, there are numerous methods employed for machining structures. In the manufacturing field, manufacturers allocate a lot of resources in choosing suitable methods to obtain desired structures on base workpieces. Especially in the case of irregular structures that need to go through a number of processes and procedures, it is very important to choose a highly efficient and low-cost method.
Irregular structures typically have complex shapes. Thus, a workpiece used in forming the irregular structure commonly has several surfaces needing to be processed. In general, after one surface of the workpiece is processed by one machine, the workpiece must be removed from the machine and then clamped in another orientation on the same machine or on another machine to process another surface. The workpiece may be removed and clamped several times until all of the to-be-processed surfaces thereof have been duly processed. If the irregular structures are processed one by one as above described, firstly, much time is needed in moving workpieces, clamping workpieces, adjusting positions of the workpieces, and adjusting parameters of the machines. In addition, because the workpieces are clamped once and again, errors that exist in performing each processing step are liable to accumulate. Thus, an acceptance rate (yield) of the structures may be unacceptably low. Furthermore, in the process of moving and clamping, the irregular structures are liable to be damaged by accidental bumping, scratching, pressing and so on.
Therefore, a machining method using a multiple workpiece mounting device which can achieve highly efficient production at low cost is desired.